eraoffirefandomcom-20200213-history
Shol' Quadki (Culture)
Shol' Quadki is a Ah' Zacnian culture in Ah-Lashia and parts of Oraznia. They speak Fyr' Nolic. Its society runs on what is called a Challengnate or Asgi' Friodia. The King or Un' thal can challenged for the position. When an Un' Thal dies his hier is put in power, the son must be ready for a challenges within the Asgi. He can give up his position if a powerful challenger comes and takes it. The Un' thal has advisors and noble lords in his court. The Shol' Quadki culture is based upon the religion of Vesh' Alism which is a polytheistic belief that believes the world was created in the image of the sky and sun god Emertma. With that, his wife the night goddess Sekia created the moon and stars. Its not an organized religion but culturally bonded to the Shol' Quadki culture. The Shol' Quadki differ from the Dol' Ka in that they believe that Emertma and Sekia had more than three children like the belief is and the fourth son was man. Shol' Quadki is based around chivalry and honor. It is a great honor to die for an Un' thal as a noble warrior called I' takni. They hunt but not as much as the Dol' Ka culture. The right of passage for a male is hunting just like the Dol' Ka culture. A duel can occur but if a party yields he is banished from the realm or killed by his first son. Again honor is the greatest idea within the Shol' Quadki culture. Wedding ceremonies are just like the Dol' Ka culture where a cleric or a noble hosts the wedding. The ceremony is a short connection between famlies, the two weds consummate their marriage in front of the two families. It isn't just sex, it is more of a dance that has been bred into their nature. The two circle for many minute getting gradually closer and closer until they meet and begin their love. Although clothing isn't necessary for Ah' Zacnians, the Un' Thal or Un' Thali are dressed in expensive fabrics. They cover the breast and sometimes the face. Piercings on the chest are common in men as well as war tattoos. The hairs on their heads is braided before battle and died with reds, purples, yellows, blues, and oranges. For the entertainment of the people of Dol' Ka they find amusement in gladiator fights and dragon taming as well as dances of their own culture. They are entertained by howling and singing combined with a Val' Sham flute and Ajin drums which provide a steady and commonly fast beat which fluctuates as the song continues. Their food is primary wild game and wild gatherings such as deer, boar, rabbit, pheasant, and eagle which is a delicacy in the Dol' Ka culture. They cook in boiling water with added fermented berries for a mild boiled meal. They use wild berries, walnuts, and pomegranates to ferment into wines, and other alcoholic drinks.